Big eyes
hey that creature with big eyes who could it b e who could it be this animal I see can you help me guess this mystery ok here in the bush with big eyes and he brown who could it be this animal I see he was small with a short tail who could I be this animal I see can you help me guess this mystery a baby with big eyes do you know who is it lets see big eyes lives in a bush its a bush baby sensit: mystery animal here I got big eyes hi all call you bushy peaches; good name bushy the bush baby lets see ring tailed lemur, peaches, mammoth hey bush baby chh hhh boom bomm all try again chh hhh enjoy ((screwdriver sound)) peaches: hey look a giraffe calf martin : no this calf calf: moo look the mama giraffe bye giraffe calf hey look is this big eyes that's an owl o w l owl I was ledaping along leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap when I bump into sensit sensit: oh zoboo I know about the snezzing felling my seeing can you go hide over there zoboo; oh sure sensit sensit: 1 2 3 4 5 I know I was hiding I hopped to a striped tree and I ate striped fruit I know sensit can't see me sensit: hey zoboo I can smell you but I can't see you zoboo: I'm over here sensit: the big eyes happen I can here a striped tree talking zoboo: its not the striped tree talking its me zoboo with stripes but then his brothers and sister came so sensit feed the brother and sister the end hey I think I'm feeling bush babyish I feel diuffert not the same this kids of feeling i can't excplane there only one thing that i can do I feel bush babyish how about you bush babyish I'm a big eye creature with big eyes I feel bush babyish how about you bush babyish I'm a big eye creature with big eyes bush baby ish look there the bush babys mom bye bush baby in coming duck its not a duck its not a duck its moonface the barn owl he got big eyes martin: there were big eyes peaches: there are giant eyes chris; hey its the animal helpers hi kratt brothers and sisters where seeing gorillas this is a sliverback gorilla red gorilla: I am a gorilla cy: I can fly to the closet there going to the closet there going on a trip there going to the closet to grab there stuff and slip ahhh there going to a cool adventure and they don't know who explorer there going to the closet and there heading out the door where here in Madagascar look ringed, tail and little leaper zoboomafoo mom and dad, tree weasel, fosa, geckos, Indri, penguins, lemurs, flying lemurs and headgehogs let go to animal joushion wonder what zoboo up to let see hey a great horned owl zoboo: I was playing with link peaches: it is link do you know link has big edyes hey I know an animal running frog in zobooland I was leapinjg along leap leap leap leap leap when I hear someone running its running frog zoboo; hi running frog Frog: ahhh zoboo; hey wait so I bumped into red gorilla zoboo: hi red gorilla do you have big eyes red gorilla: no I hgave a big chest so I tried cy zoboo: hi cy cy: hi zoboo zoboo; do you have a big eye cy: yes got one big eye the end my favorite is cy Category:Season 3